


Race best Lost

by BadRomantic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron not understanding how human vocab works, Easter Bunny AU, Friendly races, Kissing, M/M, Pinning Aaron (light), Pinning Thomas, Rabbit kisses, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadRomantic/pseuds/BadRomantic
Summary: “What?”“You and I, race,” Thomas motioned with his hand, “Around my house!”





	Race best Lost

Aaron was very sure Thomas was on his way to recognizing he wasn’t an actual human person.

  
“So, you’re high-school didn’t have track?”

Aaron laughed quietly, a nervous edge to his voice, “Well— uh, no, not really.”

“That’s insane!” Thomas’s eyebrows shot up, “I was the best at track! Alexander even said so!”

“Hamilton willingly agreed you were the best at something?” Aaron asked, tilting his head skeptically. He’s met Alexander, and he knew very well how much he hated Thomas. Something about the Spelling Bee in third grade— Aaron still didn’t understand. The word Bee wasn’t hard to spell, as far as he knew. But humans are regularly complicated.

“Well,” Thomas started playing with a curl of his hair, a sheepish habit Aaron recognized, “he said it  _in-confidence_ , but, Y’know.”

“Oh, so he must have really meant it.” Aaron blinked. Alexander always seemed sure of himself, but he supposed this one show of confidence meant something to Thomas. “I think if my hello-school had it, it wouldn’t have been a fair game.”

Thomas made a funny face for a moment but then smiled, “Why’s that?”

Aaron grinned sheepishly, “Uh— we’re a little faster than others.”  _As rabbits tend to be._

“Is that so?” Thomas tipped his head, “Well, Mister Burr, how about you and I take a wager?”

“What?”

“You and I, race,” Thomas motioned with his hand, “Around my house!”

“I- I dunno,” Aaron said, “I mean…”

“I’ll buy Carrot Cake.” Thomas’s eyes gleamed when Aaron perked.

“Carrot Cake?”

_“Mhm.”_

  
So, as he mentioned earlier, Aaron is sure that Thomas is very, very close to figuring out he is not a human. But with the temptation of Carrot Cake on the table, how could he resist?

Besides, he’s gotten used to this human form long ago. He still can’t do what Thomas calls a push-up, but he can walk and hold a spoon and that’s what matters.

“You promise there’s gonna be Carrot Cake after this?” Aaron asked, watching Thomas make a show of stretching. He was tempted to copy him, but the idea of twisting his waist around or bending down to touch his hind paws didn’t say  _comfortable._

“Yeah, you animal,” Thomas scoffed, “I swear, you act more like a stereotypical rabbit-human hybrid than anybody could believe.”

“Carrots taste good.” Aaron said simply, “Now remind me where we run to?”

“Up the stairs, to the bedroom, back down the stairs, and through the kitchen to the backyard.” Thomas eyed Aaron, “You sure you’re ready to lose?” He smirked.

“I’ll find what I lost.” Aaron said back.

Thomas made the same funny face he always does whenever Aaron says something and just laughed. “Yeah, okay Aaron. I’ll let you count, alright? On three.”

“Okay.” Aaron looked to the stairs, “One.” He prepared himself to run.

“Two.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Thomas staring at him.

“Three!”

And he ran. He hesitated for a second at the stairs, because the first time we walked on them he got a bloody nose, and that split second of hesitation allowed Thomas to run past him.

 _Oops!_ Aaron thought, hurrying up the stairs and after him. He caught up just in time at their bedroom, taking another second to breathe in the wonderful, pleasant scents that he recognized fully as a mixture of Thomas and cinnamon. He wished he could curl up in the bed and take in all of the scents.

But right now he had a race! And Thomas had already left the bedroom!

Aaron whirled around, booking it down the stairs just in time to catch Thomas disappearing into the kitchen.  _Crap!_  Just as he went into the kitchen, he saw the tail-end of Thomas’s leg leaving and he followed it like a hound dog on Easter.

Aaron only got a couple steps out of the kitchen before being caught in Thomas’s arms and whirled around to lay his back against a wall. Aaron shrieked at the quick-movement, taking sharp gasps as he took in Thomas’s shit-eating grin.

“You’re so mean!” Aaron exclaimed, “Nutter!”

“Yeah, but the look on your face was worth it.” Thomas laughed, leaning in closer and Aaron just barely recognized the show of nervousness on his face before their lips touched. It wasn’t too long until Thomas pulled away.

“What was that?” Aaron asked, licking his lips to test and see if he could taste Thomas. He could not.

“Uh— I just… thought this was the right moment… to kiss you.” Thomas glanced aside sheepishly.

Kiss? Thomas wanted to kiss? Aaron flushed red at the idea, but he’d rather die than miss his chance now. He cupped Thomas’s cheeks, pulling him close, closed his eyes, and carefully rubbed their noses. He knew he had to be completely red by the end of it, easing Thomas back and opened his eyes to peek at the man.

Thomas looked just as flushed as he felt. His eyes were wide and his nostrils flared.

“So…” Thomas blinked slowly, “does that mean you liked it?”

“I- I’d like to do it again.” Aaron settled for, a noise of surprise coming up when Thomas lunged in and slammed their lips together.

Well, he supposed that was okay to do too.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr!! @gentlemenpaws


End file.
